


Aqun

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Choose Your Own Character, Dom/sub, F/M, Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, POV The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Demands of the Qun, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), choose your own romance, sub The Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Aqun - balanceAfter saving the Chargers and throwing away his life with the Qun, The Iron Bull finds a certain solace in his relationship with his Kadan, even and especially when the roles are reversed.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/The Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Iron Bull/Kadan, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Cassandra Pentaghast, The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Actually Adoribull Fic





	Aqun

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2: Role reversal
> 
> \--
> 
> Just a quick run down for those who may not have read the previous entries in the _Shadows_ series ... this is part of a series mainly focusing on The Iron Bull. As such, I never thought it important exactly who his Kadan was, just that they existed and were present. Therefore, I've written his Kadan with gender neutral pronouns and vague enough descriptions so that whoever you might want to imagine with The Bull, you can. :) Anyone and everyone is perfectly eligible, both the characters I tagged and anyone I didn't.

_Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun._

The tide rises, the tide falls, the sea is unchanged.

Though he was now _Tal-Vashoth_ , this phrase still brought The Iron Bull comfort. It showed him that perhaps … perhaps he was not the animal he was told he was. Perhaps his true nature had finally emerged and blossomed after being suppressed underneath the boot of the Qun for his whole life. As he grew up, he clung to the words of the Qun, embraced it, allowed it to wrap about himself and define him. And yet, for all his faithfulness, he’d been tossed to the wolves in Seheron for far too long, and then after reeducation, sent out into the world to do the Qun’s bidding. He’d spent so long vacillating between Hissrad and The Iron Bull, he’d never once considered which was true to him. The series of events that had led up to him being expelled from the Qun … perhaps it was what was supposed to happen.

 _Asit tal-eb._ It is to be.

He’d struggled with letting go of the Qun, with settling into the peace of the moment and allowing himself the confidence of being himself, being The Iron Bull. Ironically, the one thing that did help him process this was what he had previously approached his Kadan with, but with the roles reversed. He loved being in control, of course, loved taking the reins, setting up scenes, tending to the aftercare. He’d done all of that and more for his Kadan without question. And now, when he needed that support the most, they returned the favour.

Flexing his wrists, he tested the ropes that bound them together behind his back, his hands rubbing against the soft blankets underneath him. He’d been blindfolded as well, but he wasn’t restrained in any other way. Still, he laid there, breathing deeply and evenly as his Kadan did whatever they wished for once, allowing them the space to take charge and build him up so that when they left this room, he could take it with him.

The muscles in his thigh twitched as he felt their fingers lightly brush against the bare skin, a soft chuckle tumbling from their lips as they traced a nonsensical pattern up his hip and across his abdomen. They avoided the obvious target for now, content to lazy their way upwards and trace the lines of his tattoos. Their fingers were warm, slightly calloused, and their touch could be soft and sensuous or light and tickling. They exploited that last fact for the barest moment as they poked just the right area underneath his ribs, just enough to get him to jump, to flinch, before they drew away.

They didn’t leave him waiting for long, however, their fingers circling sensitive flesh, gently stroking as his blood reasserted itself in different parts of his body. He inhaled sharply to feel their tongue, warm and wet, lick a wide stripe up the underside of his cock. His jaw clenched as he willed his hips not to cant upwards like they wanted, but the way their breath teased over his hardened member tested the limits of his willpower. Still, they continued working him over with their tongue and their mouth and their fingers until finally he let out a keening whine and a tiny thrust, seeking more. More touch, more sensation, and he felt himself slipping ever so slightly as he heard a light chuckle from his Kadan. Was this what it was like for them, whenever he tied them up, blindfolded them, leaving them to his mercy? It was thrilling and yet, in the back of his mind, he was still slightly terrified of letting go to this degree. But his trust in his Kadan and his own curiousity kept the _katoh_ at bay.

“Finally,” they breathed, their voice just above a whisper, “you’re so stubborn. But you always give in to me, don’t you?”

They moved away from him and he attempted to follow them, but couldn’t, unable to get purchase with his position on the soft bed. He protested the only way he could, with a soft moan, similar in many ways to how he’d left his Kadan for moments at a time, testing their patience and resolve. He’d watched them as he did so, seeing how they would writhe for him, the motions filling him with a sense of pride that he’d done that. But now the roles were reversed and he wondered if they felt a similar swell of pride just as the hunger grew within him.

Just as he did, they soon returned to him, gentle touches stroking his face, soft kisses reassuring him even as they mounted him and impaled themselves on him. He attempted to buck up into them, but they held down his hips with a surprising amount of strength, and he relented, lying still on the bed as he breathed heavily. Little kisses and nips trailed down his neck as they took their time, slowly rocking against him, giving him only a little bit at a time. He knew them well, though, knew that as much patience as they had now, it would wear thin soon, and he needed only outlast them, something he knew he could do, had done countless times before when the metaphorical shoe was on the other foot.

And sure enough, their grip on his hips lessoned and they allowed him some freedom of movement as they rode him hard and rough, their own breaths coming fast and ragged. His fingers itched to touch them himself, to grip their hips as he fucked them from beneath, to watch them come apart above him, but he could only lie there as they did what they would with him. In contrast, he could feel their eyes on him, watching as he clenched his jaw and threw his head further back into the pillow and moaned. He could picture them well in his mind’s eye, their impish grin just tugging at the edges of their lips, that sparkle in their eye, their hips undulating in the firelight.

With their way their rhythm started to stutter, he knew they were close, ached to reach over and help finish them himself, but instead he laid there and listen to them, their staccato reaching a fevered pitch until their ministrations had him finishing within them just as he felt their channel start to clench around him, their face twisted in ecstasy filling his mind’s eye.

His breath thundered through him, sweat beading on his skin as his Kadan collapsed on top of him, taking a moment to gather themselves before bestowing his cheek with a kiss before they untied the blindfold. Blinking slowly, his slightly blurred vision soon cleared and a vision of his Kadan’s face filled his good eye. They bestowed him with a soft smile before they moved him just enough to quickly cut away the soft ropes that held his wrists behind him. Rubbing his wrists to help restore any lost feeling, they asked, “Was that alright?”

Fixing them with a soft gaze, he have grunted, his voice thick, “That was perfect.” They curled up beside him and the two melted into each other, their touches and caresses speaking a language that didn’t need to be spoken.

He wasn’t Hissrad anymore. Had he ever truly been? There were so many threads to untangle from each other in his mind, to come to terms with, to accept. He had taken on so many roles for the Qun and now, trying to figure out himself, he felt off-kilter and unsure, where before he had found confidence within the Qun, with what he was told and taught. But no matter what, he knew his Kadan would stay by his side throughout it all, and as he buried his nose in their neck and breathed in their scent, he gave in to the comfort of the moment.

 _Asit tal-eb._ It is to be.


End file.
